VICTIMAS DEL PECADO
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: El amor entre Bella y Edward es prohibido por un secreto que los separa…-¡No te puedes casar con el!- ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué?...-Por que… por que es tu hermano…. Todos humanos.


**Declaimer: los personajes son de nuestra queridísima Stephenie Meyer, la trama es basada en un corrido que escuche un día.**

**Summary: El amor entre Bella y Edward es prohibido por un secreto que los separa…-¡No te puedes casar con el!- ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué?...-Por que… por que es tu hermano…. Todos humanos. **

_**Hola chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar una cosa para las chicas que no sean de México y quizás no sepan que es un Corrido.**_

_**Pues un corrido es una historia o una aventura que es contada o más bien cantada con música Norteña, la mayoría de las veces estas historias son de narcotraficantes o vendedores de droga o como buscan a alguien y lo matan xS. No se bien como explicarlo por que casi no escucho de ese estilo de música pero la idea se me ocurrió cuando lo escuche. Si hay una chica que sepa mejor explicarme esto me lo puede mandar un MP para poder aclararlo bien.**_

_**Quiero aclarar que solamente me base en el corrido para hacer esta historia, asi que no esta tal cual como esta la canción. **_

_**Bueno aquí se las dejo y ustedes juzguen si valió la pena publicarla **_

**_-VICTIMAS DEL PECADO-_**

Bella estaba que no cavia de alegría, por fin despues de tantos años de amistad y varios de noviazgo.

Edward le había pedido que se casara con ella. 

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa de una manera soñadora donde se sentía como en sueños, recordaba la manera tan romántica la cual el se lo había propuesto.

_-Edward que hermoso lugar, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?- preguntaba mientras observaba el restaurante 5 estrellas al cual la había llevado._

_-¿tengo que tener algún motivo para invitar a mi hermosa novia a cenar a un lugar bueno?_

_-no quise sonar asi, pero me sorprende por lo regular preferimos cocinar nuestra comida que salir _

_-pues digamos que es una ocasión especial_

_Bella quedo intrigada por eso, ¿una ocasión especial? Que será tan especial como para que el gastara tanto, trayéndola a un lugar tan fino, si era tan especial lo podrían haber hecho en casa. Pero no se lo quiso discutir, si para el era importante para ella también._

_._

_._

_._

_Siempre había sido asi, desde el momento en que se conocieron cuando ambos tenían 9 años cuando Edward se mudo de Chicago con sus padres, fueron inseparables, a pesar de que su padre nunca aprobó que se juntara con el motivo que por mas veces le pregunto nunca le dijo, con el paso de los años Charlie no pudo ser capaz de separar a los jóvenes asi que se resigno y los dejo, pero siempre que Edward iba a su casa no evitaba poner caras o simplemente mirándolo como si buscara algo en el._

_Como decía ellos fueron inseparables, hasta el momento que Bella se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de el, cosa que hizo que sintiera vergüenza de si misma pues había arruinado lo único bueno que tenia en la vida, asi que pensó alejarse de el hasta que pensara la forma de no sentirse de esa forma, por mas llamadas que Edward le hizo ella no contestaba, en la escuela lo ignoraba._

_Edward comenzaba a molestarse por su actitud, hasta que un día prácticamente la secuestro, la llevo al claro donde siempre jugaban de mas jóvenes, y ahora de adolecentes servía como su escondite de los problemas._

_-Edward ¿Que haces?- casi grito ella cuando lo vio conduciendo hacia el claro_

_Pero no le contesto_

_-Edward si no te detienes y me bajas, te juro que gritare_

_-hazlo nadie escuchara_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-mira por la ventana _

_Ella lo hizo y se dio cuenta que ya estaban en la carretera junto al bosque_

_-¿lo ves?_

_-no importa, llévame a casa_

_-no_

_-¡hazlo!_

_-no, hasta que me digas que pasa_

_Pero para entonces ya estaban en el claro_

_-ahora si Bella ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

_-no se de que hablas- y sin decir mas se bajo del coche_

_-¡Bella!- grito el antes de bajarse también y seguirla-dime que pasa_

_-no Edward, vete_

_-dime… a caso no soy tu mejor amigo_

_Mejor amigo, las lágrimas de Bella comenzaron a salir, el solo la veía como su mejor amiga era una tonta y lo había arruinado todo_

_-esto no te lo puedo decir Edward_

_-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es tan malo?_

_-lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida- las lagrimas seguían saliendo_

_-dime que es_

_Edward ya se encontraba detrás a ella esperando su respuesta pero Bella no dejaba de llorar eso la imposibilitaba para hablar._

_-¿es algo sobre mi?- pregunto de repente, ella se sorprendió y volteo a verlo_

_-¡tu no tienes la culpa de nada! ¡Yo lo arruine todo!_

_-Bella no se de que hablas- dijo desesperado por que su amiga no le decía nada claro _

_Bella se quedo pensando, decirle o no, que pasaba si le decía y el le pedía que se alejara de el, no lo soportaría._

_-¡Bella rayos ¿Qué sucede? ¿No confías en mi?-grito también molesto- ¿a caso ya no quieres que sea tu amigo? _

_-…_

_Su mutismo se lo aclaro todo ella ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía y seguramente no le quería dar esperanzas y lo mejor de todo era que dejaran de verse _

_-esta bien si eso quieres Bella no te hablare mas- agacho la mirada triste por ya no tener a su amiga_

_Bella se quedo estupefacta por lo que le dijo eso no es lo que quería, lo quería tener junto a ella siempre._

_-te llevare a casa- le dijo con voz neutra- será la ultima vez que me veas_

_¡No! eso no quería_

_Habla Bella habla _

_-te amo- dijo en un susurro _

_-¿Qué?_

_-dije… te amo Edward_

_Esta vez lo dijo en coz mas alta, ella esperaba un rechazo o un "lo siento yo no te amo" pero no, al contrario unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente, se sentía tan bien estar asi. Pero que tal si solo era un abrazo de rechazo o no se si eso exista._

_-Edward…- susurro_

_-yo también te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto tiempo eh esperado para que me digas esto_

_Era cierto lo que escuchaba, ¿también la amaba?_

_-¿eso es verdad?_

_-si Bella no sabes cuanto espere por ti, te amo _

_-yo también… ¡oh Edward soy tan feliz!_

_El no respondió solo se limito a besarla con todo el amor que sentía. _

_._

_._

_._

_-tengo una reservación a nombre de Edward Masen- dijo el _

_-por aquí señor_

_Los llevo a una mesa en lo más íntimo del lugar, Edward ayudo a sentar a Bella antes de tomar su puesto._

_-este lugar es mas hermoso por dentro_

_-me alegra que te guste_

_-aun no se por que me trajiste_

_-es una sorpresa amor- sonrió de esa manera que tanto le encantaba- Bella cuanto tiempo llevamos como novios ¿3, 4 años?_

_Ella asintió, ¿Por qué le preguntaba esto? _

_-bueno pues eh decidido que es tiempo_

_-¿de que hablas?- pregunto asustada_

_-de…_

_-¿se les ofrece un poco de vino señor?- el mesero apareció de la nada, Bella se lo agradeció en silencio no quería seguir con la conversación_

_-si por favor, que sea blanco_

_El mesero sirvió ambas copas y las dejo en sus respectivos lugares_

_-gracias_

_El solo asintió y se retiro_

_-¿en que estaba? Ah si… eh decido que es tiempo_

_-Edward- hablaba en susurros- ¿quieres romper conmigo?_

_El se quedo mudo, de donde había sacado esa idea tan absurda, pensó _

_-Bella óyeme bien amor yo jamás rompería contigo, eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, eres el sol que ilumina mis días, tu eres la única persona que me conoce tal cual como soy y a pesar de mis defectos tu me amaste.- levanto su copa- por eso quiero brindar por nosotros _

_-por nosotros- ella también levanto su copa, pero cuando se le iba a llevar a los labios vio algo que se encontraba dentro de ella… no creo que sea… con lagrimas queriéndosele salir tomo el pequeño anillo y lo saco de ella, para cuando se dio cuenta Edward ya estaba lado suyo inclinado sobre una rodilla._

_-por eso Isabella Swan- tomo el anillo- te pido que seas mi esposa… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Al decir esto puso el anillo en su dedo_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos ella dijo:_

_-si _

Eso solo había sido hace tres días, aun no se lo decía a sus padres.

Aunque desafortunadamente, los padres de Edward habían fallecido cuando tenia 10 años de una enfermedad que habían contraído en unos de sus tantos viajes por el Caribe, afortunadamente Edward se salvo de aquello sus tíos Esme y Carlisle lo habían adoptado y criado como si fuera su propio hijo pero se sentía algo triste de que ellos no compartieran el momento mas importante de su vida.

Bella entro a su casa, y sus padres estaban sentados en la sala.

Su madre estaba sentada en su mecedora tejiendo su riguroso suéter ya que las navidades se acercaban y cada año tejía uno para la familia. Mientras que su padre estaba acostado viendo su partido de Rugby aun no entendía su afición por eso deporte pero nunca se lo cuestionaría, lo único que le preocupaba era su reacción al saber, ya que nunca le había caído bien su prometido por eso mismo le pidió que la dejara a ella sola decírselos.

-¡hola!- saludo con demasiada emoción

-hija estas muy emocionada… ¿se puede saber por que?- pregunto su madre dejando su tejido

-mamá…papá, tengo algo muy importante que decirles

-¿Qué cosa?- su padre enderezo su postura para quedar sentado, Renee se sentó en el lugar que había dejado libre

-pues…

-dinos hija- dijo su madre impaciente

-es que… ¡Edward me pidió que me casara con el!- grito eufórica

-¿en serio hija?- su madre se levanto emocionada igual- ¿y que le dijiste?

-¡obvio que si!

Ambas se pusieron a saltar felices gritando cosas que tenían que comprar, invitaciones, salón, la iglesia, madrinas… todo.

Pero Charlie no decía nada, solo se mantenía mirando el suelo sin decir nada y Bella noto eso

-¿papá? ¿No vas a decir nada?

-me niego rotundamente a esa boda- se levanto para encarar a su hija- no voy a dar mi consentimiento para eso

-¿Por qué? Se que Edward nunca te ha caído bien pero al menos se feliz por mi

-¡te dije que no!

Sin decir mas se desapareció por el pasillo, solo se oían los fuertes pasos por la escalera y el portazo.

-¿Por qué mamá?- Bella miro a su madre- ¿Por qué no puede ser feliz por mi?

-no lo se hija, siempre pensé que el desprecio que le tenia a Edward se pasaría por los años pero no se por que reacciono asi, ¿quieres que hable con el?

Bella lo pensó por un momento, pero se negó

-no mamá, esto lo tengo que resolver yo- y se fue a la habitación de sus padres

-estaré afuera- escucho a su madre

.

.

-¿papá?- dijo Bella al entrar- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada

-no, si pasa algo- dijo molesta- todos estos años siempre has tratado que me separe de Edward jamás entendí el motivo y nunca te lo cuestione pero ahora quiero que me digas por que lo odias tanto

-no lo odio

-aja, simplemente no lo quieres- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por que es rico?

-eso no tiene nada que ver

-¿entonces?

-no

-¡Charlie Swan!- grito al borde del llanto- ¿Por qué demonios te niegas?

-eso no te incumbe, mis razones son solo mías

-maldita sea ¿Por qué?

-¡No te puedes casar con el!

-¿Por qué papá? ¿Por que?

-¡por que es tu hermano!- grito sacando por fin el secreto que lo carcomía desde hace mas de 20 años

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste… es tu maldito hermano

-no es verdad… no… estas equivocado… ¡mientes!- grito- ¡solo me quieres separar de Edward! ¡Ahora inventas esta mentira! ¡Pero no lo lograras!

-es verdad Isabella- dijo con voz más calmada- tengo que contarte la verdad, este secreto que me tortura desde muchos años… de la cosa más cobarde que eh hecho

-te escuchare pero no te aseguro que te crea

-bien- suspiro- hace 23 años tu madre y yo apenas comenzábamos con los preparativos de la boda, quizá no me creas pero amo a tu madre mas que a mi vida, pero esa semana fue muy estresante estar de aquí para haya comprando, reservando, probando… todo eso me tenia muy estresado y al borde. Un día tu madre me dijo algo que no recuerdo solo se que ese día tuvimos una fuerte discusión nos dijimos cosas horribles, a tal grado que de un momento de estupidez le dije que no me casaría con ella, y salí de ahí dejándola llorando, ahora me arrepiento por eso pero en ese momento no pensaba estaba furioso y como típico macho, me fui a un bar a ahogarme en alcohol no fui al bar del pueblo pues habría chismes y yo no quería eso asi que conduce hasta Portland ahí nadie me conocería. Cuando salí del bar iba tan mareado que no sabía para donde iba solo supe que conocí a una mujer muy hermosa, y no supe más.

Se quedo callado un momento

-no quiero saber tus sucios detalles- dijo Bella molesta- es mas ya no quiero saber nada

-debes saberlo- vio por todo el cuarto como tomándose un momento para continuar- me levante desnudo en cuarto que no conocía, tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza pero aun asi estaba muy confundido ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Por qué estaba desnudo?, entonces entro la misma mujer que había visto antes venia entrando tan solo con una bata, fue cuando me di cuenta que había cometido una estupidez muy grande.

-_lo siento- _ella me dijo

-Yo me quede sorprendido por que ella se estaba disculpando, yo me disculpe con ella ya que la culpa había sido mía, ella me conto que había discutido con su marido y salió de ahí por que no quería ni verlo, asi que solo fue a caminar y me vio y pues las cosas se dieron, me dijo que estaba arrepentida. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, pues que mas puedes decir cuando te acuestas con alguien a quien no conoces.- miro a su hija que aun estaba mirándolo en silencio- despues de eso no supe mas de ella, hasta hace 14 años cuando se mudo con su familia fue cuando me reencontré con Elizabeth Masen.

-¡no!- sollozo Bella- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-por estúpido Bella no sabia lo que hacia- la miro con ojos de suplica

-¿y aun asi te casaste con mi madre?- lloro- eres un asco

-se que lo soy- Charlie también sollozaba- ¿ahora entiendes por que no te debes casar con Edward? No te puedes casar con tu propia sangre

-¿y como sabes que es tu hijo eh?- le dijo Bella, buscando la forma de que no fuera verdad- quizá es hijo de su padre, además no se parece a ti el… él tiene el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes además de que es pálido… no tiene ningún rasgo tuyo.

-se parece a su madre… puedo dar gracias al cielo que no se pareció a mi

-no respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que es tu hijo?

-Elizabeth me lo dijo poco despues de que se mudaran, no lo creí al principio pero las fechas coincidían y tuve que creerlo la cara de Elizabeth cuando me lo dijo no era de broma estaba muy seria.

-no es posible… ¡¿Por qué?- sollozaba

-¿Bella?- intento acercarse para consolarla

-aléjate de mi- se alejaba de su padre como si le diera asco que precisamente ese era el sentimiento que sentía por su padre- no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida

-perdóname hija

-no me llames asi tu ya no eres mi padre eres un total desconocido- iba rumbo a la puerta- y a mi no me pidas perdón si no a Renee

No supo si escucho si le había contestado por que Bella fue corriendo y se encerró en su habitación donde se desplomo en su cama, lloro, lloro como hace tanto no lo hacia.

.

.

Charlie al oír las palabras de su hija, sintió como jamás pensaría que se sentiría como una completa basura, por eso había temido decirle la verdad a su hija lo único maravilloso que había sido en su vida, era el motivo por el que se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba a Renee.

Pues esa parte no se la había contado, cuando el regreso a la casa donde el y Renee estaban viviendo, la encontró llorando en el sillón ahí fue cuando se sintió peor que antes, se había arrodillado frente a ella, pidiéndole perdón cada minuto.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que ella en lugar de gritarle o golpearlo lo besara, Charlie se había sorprendido por la reacción pues no se la esperaba. Renee noto su sorpresa fue cuando le dijo las palabras mas maravillosas que había escuchado.

-_estoy embarazada Charlie, ¡vamos a ser padres!_

La emoción con la que se lo dijo, hizo que borrara los malos momentos la abrazo, beso y le dijo tantas veces que la amaba.

Y se prometió que ese día jamás le volvería a fallar

Odiándose a si mismo, salió de su habitación y se fue a la puerta tenia que salir de ahí, caminar o penar, lo que quería era estar solo.

-¿A dónde vas Charlie?- le pregunto su mujer

-¿Qué haces aquí Renee?- respondió al ver a su mujer sentada en las escaleras del porche

-no quería oírlos discutir y mejor salir- suspiro aliviado, se había olvidado que su mujer estaba en la casa, afortunadamente estuvo todo el tiempo afuera y no escucho nada

-perdóname- se disculpo por ambas cosas, por haberle fallado a ella y a su hija

-¿Qué?

-olvídalo, iré a caminar por el bosque… tengo mucho que pensar

-¿Cómo esta Bella?

-decepcionada de mi

-Charlie…

Pero no quería escuchar mas la dejo ahí y se fue a caminar deseando que un oso llegara y terminara con su sufrimiento.

Por lo tanto Renee confundida entro a la casa, tenia que ver a su hija por la cara de su marido dedujo que las cosas no habían salido tan bien como esperaba, fue primer a su cuarto pero no había nadie entonces miro al cuarto de su hija el cual tenia la puerta cerrada.

-oh no… ¿que hiciste Charlie?- fue hacia el cuarto de su hija y se detuvo en la puerta- ¿Bella? Hija soy amor, ábreme

Por dentro se escuchaban pasos acercándose, oyó como quitaban el cerrojo y una Bella deprimida le abrió la puerta, Renee soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio el estado de su hija.

-hija ¿Qué paso?

-¡mamá!- Bella se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar

Ella le respondió el abrazo, su hija necesitaba apoyo y se lo iba a dar. Se prometió que mataría a su marido por esto

Aun abrazándola la arrastro hasta su cama dejo que su hija se desahogara antes de preguntarle lo que había pasado.

.

.

-¿estas mejor hija?

-no creo que pueda estar mejor, nunca lo estaré

-¿Qué paso amor?- le pregunto su madre mientras le quitaba los mechones que tenia en la frente- ¿Qué te dijo?

Bella miro a su madre, no podía decirle la verdad eso destrozaría a Renee pero tampoco podía permitir que siguiera viviendo engañada, ¿tenia que contarle pero cual seria su reacción?

-al fin me entere por que Charlie odia tanto a Edward

Renee noto como ella decía Charlie en vez de papá.

-¿Por qué?

-mamá quizá lo que te cuente no te guste y quizá sufras

-dímelo hija, sabes que puedes contar lo que sea

-pues…

Bella le conto todo lo que su padre le había confesado hace unos minutos, cada vez que decía algo relevante miraba la expresión de su madre, esta estaba inexpresiva, Bella se odio por causarle este dolor pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-por eso no puedo casarme con Edward- dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo

-lo se

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella levantando la mirada

-siempre supe eso

-¿lo sabias y no dijiste nada?- le pregunto ahora molesta

-no dije nada, por que al ver a tu padre arrepentido supe que había sido un error causado por el alcohol… además de que yo también hice lo mismo

-¿Qué?

-Bella disfruta tu boda con Edward, no comparten lazos sanguíneos- le dijo eso antes de salir de su habitación.

Bella se quedo aun sentada en su cama, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar

**¡Tan tan se acabo!**

**Pues no se le puede agregar mas por que asi termina, ahora saben por que Charlie siempre odio a Edward, ¿y si notaron lo que le dio a entender Renee a Bella?... si, hubo un chile con huevo de infidelidad ahí pero lo bueno de todo es que Bella se pudo casar con Edward ¿no? **

**Si les cuento como quede cuando escuche ese corrido, asombrada por que si esta en un corrido es por que fue real o al menos eso creo.**

**Bueno chicas yo solo lo escribí a ustedes les toca juzgar **

**Espero sus cometarios **

**Como una posdata quisiera que se pasaran por la página donde estoy haciendo algunas adaptaciones a Twilight de algunos libros muy buenos que leí, aquí les dejo los Summaris:**

**EL DIA DE LA BODA****:**** Sólo unos minutos después de la boda, Isabella Cullen estaba apuntando a su esposo con una pistola y lo acusaba de haber arruinado a su familia. Pero lord Cullen le hizo una promesa, le demostraría que era completamente inocente. Y si no lograba convencerla, aceptaría las consecuencias. Así pues, Edward se dispuso a ganarse la confianza de Bella... e iba a utilizar todos los medios a su alcance. Rating T**

**PLACER EN PARIS****:**_**Despues de que su prometido la abandonara Bella decide irse a Paris a comenzar de nuevo, pero un misterioso cuadro hara que su vida de un giro innesperado, ese hermoso hombre de ojos verdes hara que su vida cambie para siempre. ¿Creen en los viajes en el tiempo?.Lenguaje fuerte. Rating M**_

_**Ojala y se den un tiempo para leerlas… me harian feliz .**_

_**En mi perfil esta **__**Pau-3DiTh-Adaptions**__** denle clic ahí **_

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
